


Sword to a Gunfight

by TheSandwichGhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Modern Era, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandwichGhost/pseuds/TheSandwichGhost
Summary: A short story inspired by the anime/manga Gate. You are part of a mercenary company sent to explore a mysterious portal. Pretty simple premise and I just wanted to practice writing. Hope you enjoy the story.Comments/reviews are appreciated





	Sword to a Gunfight

You sigh as you sit on a simple metal folding chair and look over a wall of sandbags, barbed wire, and dirt. The view was pretty average, a wide open expanse of grass, a forest off in the distance to your left, and a range of snow capped mountains peeking over the horizon. The air was crisp and cool with the occasional breeze making the sea of grass sway gently. Lifting your combat helmet up to scratch your hair you watch as trio of tanks rumble slowly by as they patrol the perimeter of the base. All in all it was pretty boring, even though a year ago you were selected to travel to a fantasy world via some strange portal.

Cradling your assault rifle in your arms you muse about how exactly you ended up standing guard on the lookout for dragons. Almost a year ago a portal appeared in the middle of a city in America. From that portal a medieval raiding party of humans riding horses and flying wyverns emerged and promptly began pillaging and looting. At first the panic and sheer impossibility of the situation allowed the raiders to kill and plunder without consequence, but eventually the entire city police force and a platoon of soldiers from a nearby army base killed the majority of the invaders and sent the rest fleeing back through the portal which promptly disappeared. Soon after news outlets around the world were discussing what happened and the internet was fairly exploding with questions and theories. After a week of constant research a group of scientists announced they had discovered a trackable signal matching the same frequency of the portal, emanating from somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Of course countries from all over the world raced to find out where the signal was coming from and get there first. Shortly thereafter, America, Russia, and China all announced they had discovered an unmapped island with a much larger portal on it. Of course all three nations argued who had the right to claim the island and the world braced for a war over the portal. Luckily cooler heads intervened and it was decided that an impartial party was needed to lead the expedition. After much debate the private military company you were working for was chosen as the expedition force and the United Nations would oversee the logistical and diplomatic matters. You had been working as a contractor in the Middle East when you were suddenly recalled and told you had been selected to be part of the expeditionary force and promptly flown out to the island to prepare.

The expeditionary force was to be comprised of two parts. The first part was a large group of non-combatants comprised of world class diplomats, scientists, researchers, and many more specialists. The second part of the expedition force was a regiment of soldiers from your employer. This heavily armed and armored force that you were part of was in charge of protecting the non-combatants and dealing with anything (or anyone) that might pose a threat. Of course companies from all over the world were practically fighting each other to supply weapons, vehicles, and equipment for the expedition. Everything from the newest micro-analyzers to state of the art attack helicopters were provided and everyone was excited to use the new equipment. After much fanfare and preparation, the expeditionary force set off through the portal and into the unknown world beyond. 

You were snapped out of your daydreaming by someone smacking the back of your helmet. "Yo Sandbox! See any dragons?" A large heavily muscled African man stepped up next you and smiled as he breathed in the fresh air. Letting out a snort of laughter, you stand up and adjust your helmet as you glance over at your comrade. "Nope, same boring stuff. What about you Voodoo? Any word on what our patrol route is gonna be?" 

When you had been assigned to your squad everyone quickly took it upon themselves to give each other nicknames. You were dubbed Sandbox on account of how you were still finding sand in your clothes even though they had been washed thoroughly when you arrived. Voodoo received his nickname because of his very entertaining ghost stories he told. The rest of your squad consisted of Romeo, Sleepy, and Peaches who was your squad leader. Romeo was a Hispanic-American man who had made it his goal to flirt with any pretty woman that walked by. Sleepy was a korean woman who always seemed to be perpetually hungover or tired no matter what time of day it was, and Peaches was an American who hailed from Georgia.

Voodoo hooked his thumbs through his body armor and nodded slightly. "Larp. Gonna be fun I say." A larp referred to LRRP or longe range recon patrol. Which meant an extended stay outside the wire and a high possibility of combat. Grinning excitedly you idly tap your fingers against the stock of your rifle. Besides the initial encounter on first arrival there had not been much action for those at the base. As the sun begins to set you let Voodoo take his turn at the guard post and head off to the barracks to sleep. Taking off your somewhat stifling body armor you change into shorts and a white t-shirt then fall into your bed happily. Closing your eyes, you think back to how the locals had greeted the expeditionary force.

The roar of engines was slightly muffled from the armor plating of the MRAP truck you sat in as you waited for the command to proceed through the portal. Unmanned drones had attempted to see what was on the other side of the portal but the otherworldly energy bricked the robots the minute they passed through. With no other options it was decided by command that the initial entry would be a show of force. Three heavy battle tanks bristling with heavy weaponry and equipped with bulldozer plows on their front ends parked side by side as the rest of the convoy got in formation. Behind the HBTs were six IFV light tanks, then twelve MRAPs armed with a .50 caliber heavy machine gun turret and carrying a full squad each. Behind the MRAPs were three anti-air tanks armed with heat seeking missiles and gatling guns. Bringing up the rear were three mobile artillery trucks armed with sets of mortars.

Romeo sat in the driver seat as Peaches sat in the passenger seat and manned the radio. Sleepy dozed in the turret and you and Voodoo sat in the somewhat cramped rear seats. Everyone wore the newest generation of body armor and was armed with a pair of shrapnel grenades along with their main weapon of choice. Romeo and Peaches each carried a customized M4 assault rifle, Sleepy had a korean K1A carbine , you were armed with the newest version of an AK style rifle, and Voodoo carried an Negev light machine gun . The radio buzzed and muted chatter could be heard as Peaches activated the radio. "Squad 2-5 ready." The rumble of engines could almost be felt as the lead tanks revved their engines and shouts from support staff could barely be heard as final checks were made. You roughly poke Sleepy's leg that was near your head and crane your neck to look up at her. "C'mon Sleeps wake up, you really napping right now?" Sleepy raised her head from her chest and yawned as she waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah I'm up, stop poking me like a kid on a field trip."

The radio buzzed again and after a few moments Peaches nodded to Romeo. "Alright squad we are moving out. Stay frosty and be ready for anything." With a clunk Romeo disengaged the parking break as the convoy began to move forward. The portal looked like floating purple liquid up close and you instinctively tensed as you passed through. There was a strange sensation that permeated your being as you looked out the window, like a mix of static electricity and pins and needles. The tunnel through the roiling purple liquid seemed to go on forever and the radio hissed static as faint whispers echoed through the speakers. After fifteen minutes of steady driving a bright white light opened up in front of the convoy as an exit formed. Bracing yourself, you flip the safety off your rifle and peek over the seat in front of you to look out the windshield. With a jarring thump, your truck breaks out of the portal and into a wide open field of green grass. The lead tanks stopped after they put some distance between themselves and the portal so as to scan for danger and give enough room for the rest of the convoy to spread out and take their position. Romeo quickly parks the truck next to one of the IFVs and whistles in amazement as the vista is revealed. "Holy shit, are you guys seeing what i'm seeing?" You and Voodoo crowd into the space between Romeo and Peaches to get a better look as your squad leader checks in with the commanding officer over the radio.

Off in the distance, colorful banners and flags with various designs and symbols flapped in the breeze as horns sounded faintly. It seemed that the locals had prepared themselves for intruders and with practiced precision ranks of footmen, archer, knights, and war machines slowly took shape. The locals easily numbered in the thousands compared to your force which barely numbered over a hundred. You and your squad were snapped out of your curious stares by the commanding officer barking over the radio for the infantry to exit the vehicles and take defensive positions. Peaches grabbed his rifle and opened his door as Romeo let the engine idle. "Voodoo! Sandbox! On me! Use the MRAP as cover! Sleepy get the maw deuce ready! I have a feeling this ain't a welcoming party." You jump out of the truck and kneel in the grass next to Peaches as the sound of Sleepy racking the bolt to the fifty cal sounded sharply from above. Checking your ammo and pouches, you are interrupted by Voodoo handing you a pair of binoculars. "Look at them, they think their numbers make them strong, but I think they have never seen something like us before." Giving Voodoo a grateful nod, you put the binoculars up to your eyes and adjust the zoom and focus. The first thing you see is a black stallion trotting back and forth at the front of the army while it's rider waves an ornate sword and gestures wildly. "It seems the leader of the locals is giving them a speech to pump them up. Shit I thought that sort of thing only happened in movies." You talk mostly to yourself but Voodoo lets out a loud laugh as he watches calmly. Peaches meanwhile has been conversing over his radio and snaps his fingers to get your squad's attention. "Squad listen up! Do not fire unless we get the order to! I repeat, no firing unless ordered to! Command doesn't want a war just because one of you idiots had an itchy trigger finger!" Everyone nods and for once Sleepy actually looks excited as she pokes her head up over the armor plating of the MRAP turret.

The sound of war horns echoes from far away and the medieval army slowly begins to advance. You put your finger near the trigger of your rifle but make sure not to actually touch it and accidently fire. As the opposing army closes in you see the many trebuchets, catapults, and ballistas being loaded and aimed at your position. "Umm boss? I don't think they are here for a friendly chat." You nervously glance over at your squad leader but keep the advancing army in view. Peaches listens to the chatter of the radio and glares back at you. "Do not fire Sandbox! You do I will personally shove you into the barrel of a tank!" Nearby the sound of hydraulics and various mechanical noises can be heard as the tanks take aim and load their ammunition. Behind you the shouts of the mortar squads can be heard as they mark ranges and stockpile ammo. From behind the advancing army a cloud of what looks like little dragons being ridden by spear wielding soldiers rises up and begins flying towards the line of heavily armed modern soldiers. All down the line you can hear squad leaders repeatedly telling their subordinates not to fire unless told to as everyone tenses and prepares themselves.

Suddenly the trebuchets, catapults, and ballistas launch their payloads in unison as the foot soldiers run forwards, the dragon riders dive, and cavalry knights charge. You are frozen in disbelief but are snapped out of your daze as a boulder slams into the ground nearby. Most of the projectiles missed their targets but a few did land, but in an anti-climactic fashion. A large chunk of rock clanged off the armor of a tank and a ballista spear managed to penetrate the hood of an MRAP and cause the engine to sputter out. In that moment after all hell broke loose as the command to open fire was given. With eardrum shattering booms the heavy tanks fired their shells and several siege engines and catapults were vaporized in an instant. With a loud whine the gatling guns of the AA tanks spun up and let loose a ripping roar as they sprayed bullets up into the incoming flyers. Like bugs getting hit by a fly swatter the dragon riders fell from the sky in droves, several dragons were simply cut in half by the bulletstorm and the blood felt like rain on your shoulders as pieces of the dragon riders fell around you. You heard the thumping of the mortars and moment later explosions sent entire lines of footmen flying while shrapnel cut down others like an invisible scythe through wheat. The cacophony of death only got louder as the mounted fifty cals and IFV cannons tore through the charging cavalry as horses screamed and tumbled while massive holes were punched through the knights armor. Taking aim you grinned as you opened fire alongside your unit, it was hard to see from all the flying dirt, falling body parts, and explosions but you took aim at a group of archers and began cutting them down with short controlled bursts. Though you could barely hear him, Voodoo's booming laughter mocked the totally outclassed enemy army as he let loose long chattering bursts of his light machine gun. In the mere seconds your opening salvo commenced the advancing army ground to a halt as weapons beyond their comprehension massacred them like fish in a barrel. Their overwhelming confidence quickly turned to mass panic as the few who survived the first salvo turned around and ran for their lives, but you and your comrades where there to send a message and you damn well were going to send one. Those that ran were swiftly cut down without mercy. You saw a knight turn his horse around to flee but moments later a shell from one of the heavy tanks turned him and his horse into red mist. You spotted a footman fall to his knees and shake his fist at the sky, without hesitation you sent a burst of bullets tearing through his torso and make fall limply into the dirt. 

As quickly as it began the battle ended. Craters pockmarked the once pristine field, limbs in various states of dismemberment littered the ground, and piles of bodies had formed where the once living army had been cut down. The air was still and eerily quiet as you examined the carnage. On the ground next to you was a pile of empty magazines and spent bullet casings, you don't even remember reloading, just brutally ending the lives of dozens of soldiers in what felt like an instant. The buzz of Peaches' radio broke you out of your daze as everyone looked at the battlefield in amazement and the various units began reporting their statuses. Only one member of your force had been injured, an arrow through the thigh, but something so trivial just made you laugh at the poor bastard and how unlucky he was. Standing up, you wrinkle your nose as the scent of gunpowder and burnt flesh wafts up from the battlefield. You feel your shoulder being roughly shaken and Peaches' voice echoes in your ears. "..ke up. Sandbox wake up!" 

You jolt awake and blearily look up from your pillow at the grizzled and dour face of your squad leader as he stops shaking your shoulder. "Jesus Sandbox you sleep like a rock. Get you ass in gear we head out in thirty." Nodding you yawn as you shake the vestiges of your vivid dream from your brain and slowly sit up. "Yeah, got it. Just gimme a sec to get my gear." Peaches nods and walks out of the barracks as you rub the sleep from your eyes and stiffly stand up. After some stretching and a quick bathroom detour, your put on your gear and retrieve your rifle. Jogging out to the motor pool you can see your squad milling around an MRAP as the morning sun begins to peek up over the horizon. Putting on your helmet, you grin as Voodoo sees you and waves cheerily. Coming to a stop you nod and punch Voodoo's arm. "Just another day in fantasy land right?"


End file.
